This invention relates to a vented glass door.
Exterior doorways, particularly in northern climates, utilize two spaced apart doors in the door opening so as create a rapped air space there between. Usually the interior door is the heavier of the o and these doors are often made of wood which is finished with a natural finish or with paint. The other door is often a storm door made of aluminum, plastic, or wood. The storm door often includes a large window therein. When sunlight passes through the window it causes the air in the dead air space to be heated. This heated air can affect the paint surfaces on the interior door and can create discoloration and chipping of the pain or varnish.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vented glass door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vented glass door which permits the dead air in the space between two spaced apart doors to be vented to the atmosphere so as to minimize overheating of the air in the dead space.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vented glass door which is very simple in construction and yet which permits the air between the two spaced apart doors to be vented to the atmosphere.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vented glass door which facilitates the closing of the exterior door but permitting the venting of the pressurized air in the dead space between the two doors in the doorway.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vented glass door which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.